


Cupcakes

by SaiyanPrincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess





	Cupcakes

**Cupcakes**

**Goku/Gohan**

**Gohan POV**

I looked out the window, the sun was shining bright into my window and the birds were chirping their wonderful song. I could hear the sound of a river flowing not too far from the house and the trees leaves were rustling in the wind. This would all seen wonderful for any average kid my age.

But I'm not just any normal kid.

No, I was far from normal or any sense of the word. Any normal kid right now would be outside, basking in the sunlight and playing with their friends. But I was stuck inside my room doing homework, waiting for my daddy to get home from sparring with Vegeta. Sometimes they could go at it for hours upon hours. It made me wonder if they were actually doing something else in their all day fighting sessions. It's not like either of them has anything else to do. I love my dad and all, but I can't see him functioning in an actual job. Nope, saving the world constantly was his only job and he was pretty great at it.

Whenever he would come home from one of his all day sparring sessions, he would come in with sweat dripping from his face, his clothes all but torn off of him, looking like the sexie- oh wait. I guess that I did forget to mention one other thing. I'm in love with my father…

Not just the kind of love that a kid is supposed to have for his father. Oh no, this was something completely different altogether. I mean the kind that when I see him come home from his sparring sessions with his rival, with his gi torn to bits, sweat and blood coming from almost every part of his body, it makes the blood in my body shoot straight to my friend in my sweatpants. That's all I can ever seem to wear when I'm around my dad, or else there was no way that he wouldn't notice that I am completely aroused every second that I am around him. There is a chance that he does notice, but chooses not to say anything to spare my feelings, but knowing my dad and as naive and dense as he can be at times, he is completely oblivious to the fact that I have the biggest thing for him. Speaking of which, I heard the door open and my dad calling my name. I'd better get downstairs to see if he needs me.

I all but sprint down the stairs as I hear the door open. I smile bright as I see my dad in the kitchen, sitting at the table. I check him over carefully and curiously, today he didn't come home with his clothes ripped to bits. It made me wonder for a second if there was something else that my dad was doing instead of training with Vegeta. I just shrug it off and smile at him as I go to the refrigerator and start to make some sandwiches for him and I. When I come back with the mountain of sandwiches on the plate, I see my dad smile. It was the cutest thing that the simplest things, such as food, can give him a tooth eating grin and cause his eyes to sparkle. I just smile at him and try my hardest to hide my blushing cheeks from him. "i thought you were training with Vegeta? You don't have a scratch on you." I say as I look at his absolutely gorgeous body.

"I was… This time we got a little too rough, I got some senzu beans from Korin and I had an extra pair of clothes there." He says as he looks at me with a smile on his face before he digs into the sandwiches. I watch him in amazement. Even though I had seen him eat many times over the years, it amazed me how he could put away all that food and stay so muscular. I shrug the thought away before I start to eat, if I didn't I know my dad would have no problem finishing all of the food on the table.

Once we were both done, my dad looked around the room and then at me. It was like he was trying to say something to me. Like he actually wanted to start a conversation. But like every other time, he just got up from the table and told me he was going to go out and do something else, probably go to the river and go for a swim. I hated that we never had anything to talk about, unless it was fighting or food. I would try to talk to him about school, but I know it just goes over his head and then it makes me feel bad. We would sometimes talk about mom, but I could tell that he always hated that. Mom had left us a couple of months ago. No word of warning or anything, she just up and left with Goten. She gave me the choice to go with her or to stay here with dad. Knowing that dad needed someone in his life and knowing that I could never leave my dad, I chose to stay with him. Goten would of chose the same thing, but since he was so little, he wasn't given the choice. I know that dad misses him a lot. He hasn't' seen him since that day, unlike me. I go to moms often, mostly to see Goten and make sure that he's okay, but sometimes just to see if she is getting along find without dad. For the most part she seems to be doing just fine. I don't really know if that makes me feel good or not.

After I was done cleaning up, I sigh and look around the house for a moment. Everything seemed to be done, and all of my homework was done. I decide to go up to my room and take a nap, since dad was gone. This way I can fantasize about him safely. As soon as I get up to my room , I go and open up my window to let in the nice breeze and the fresh smell from the outside. Something catches my sight in the corner of my eye. I turn to look at what it was, and all of a sudden I really wished that I hadn't. I look over and see my father, naked as the day he was born about to jump into the river. I try my hardest to catch my breath after seeing that. It wasn't like I'd never seen him naked before, I used to all the time when I was little. My dad wasn't' the most modest person in the world. I close my eyes and immediately try and think of something else to make this already raging hard on go away. I laid down in my bed and sighed, realizing that nothing was going to make this go away, so why not have a little fun. I close my eyes and start to stroke my cock through my pants, bringing all the images of my dad back into my mind that I had gotten over the years. I bite my lip to try and hold in the noises. I roll over on the bed to shove my face into the pillow, to muffle my moans as I thought of an extremely dirty sex scene.

My father was just coming home from training, I had supper laid out on the table already for him. He sits down to eat, but I notice that he isn't all there. There was something that he was more concentrated on, which was surprising since he was eating. It was like he was looking at me for the first time. Once we were done eating, I get up and go grab the cupcakes that I had made for dessert. Cupcakes were my dad's weakness, he loved them so much. I see this look on his face, I couldn't quite place what it was. But he took one of the cupcakes, and instead of almost swallowing it whole like he does with everything else, he lets the cupcake slowly come up to his lips and he darts his tongue out to slowly lick off the frosting.

"Ohhhh daddy…" I moan as my hand goes into my pants to stroke my impossibly hard cock even more as I imagine him slowly licking all of the frosting off of that damned cupcake.

Once he was done with that, he looks me straight in the eye and gives me the sexiest grin imaginable. "do you wanna taste Gohan?" he asks me in that deep and luxurious voice of his. He slowly stands up, showing me how hard he already was for me, he takes my hand and slowly puts it onto his straining erection inside of his gi. He looks down at me before he puts his fingers under my chin and kisses me full on the lips, letting me taste the frosting on his tongue and his lips.

That was it for me. I came with such a force that I almost screamed his name. I feel the sticky white seed go all over my boxers and even on my stomach, I lay there panting for a little bit before I get a devious Idea. The way to my father's heart was through his stomach. Maybe if I cooked him something that he couldn't resist. He wouldn't resist my advances toward him right? No wrong, it was way too risky to even attempt. But that wasn't going to stop me. I hurry to the shower to clean myself up and get into some new clothes before I go down to the kitchen quickly. I smile as I look through my moms cookbooks that she decided to leave here. I guess she thought that we could need them more than her. I look for my dad's favorite kind of cupcake. I smile when i find a recipe for devil's food cupcakes in the book. They actually didn't look too hard to make. I smile before I get all of the ingredients to make them. Once they were cooled and frosted, I try my hardest to hide them in the kitchen, so that maybe he wouldn't find them until after dinner. I look up at the clock, and see that it was a lot later than I thought it was, it was going to get dark soon. I smile as I start on supper as well, making all of my dad's favorite things. Maybe he won't notice all the things that I'm doing for him. I mean there wasn't any way that he could possibly notice that I was making his favorite foods and favorite dessert in order to hopefully fuck his brains out later right? I sigh and shake my head before I go and flop onto the couch, everything was basically done, it was just waiting on dad to get back.

About ten minutes later, I hear the door open and dad was soaking wet with a huge grin on his face. "oo what's that smell." he says smiling before he looks at me. I smile at him and get up slowly before I go to the kitchen and get everything out for him.

"i made supper, all of your favorites, go dry off then we can eat" I say as I watch him all but sprint up the stairs. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips as I watched him. I sigh and look around the room before i grab a plate for dad and myself. He comes downstairs and starts to dig in, without saying another word. I was glad that he didn't notice. I smile a little as I start to think about how I was going to word what I wanted to say to him. Today was the day, I could do this, I can do it.

"So, what's going on Gohan?" Dad asks me, as he takes as second to stop eating and look at me.

I look at him innocently . "what are you talking about daddy?" I ask him. Damnit, he is observant, I was hoping that this would be the one time that he wasn't.

"well...you cooked all of my favorite foods, and even made cupcakes, because I can smell them somewhere, I just don't know where you hid them. Is there something going on that you want to talk about?" he asks me as he slowly starts getting back to eating as he waits for his answer.

"Uhm...well I just thought I could do this for you, I mean...I don't get to make all of your favorite stuff often. I don't know dad I just did it because.' i say trying to smile at him. That was super smooth Gohan. I say sarcastically to myself as I watch him stop eating for the second time to talk to me. This must be a record.

" Who is the girl?" He asks me, laughing as he sees the shocked look on my face.

"W...what makes you think that there's a girl dad? I mean seriously." I asks as my hands start to shake, this wasn't going in the right direction whatsoever, and I didn't really know how to get it back on track.

"Well, lately I've noticed that you've been acting different around me. You don't talk as much and you're not as, childish i guess as you were, so I just guessed that there was a girl in your life that was changing you." he says as he smiles at me hopefully, it was almost like he wanted me to have someone besides him in mylife.

"uhm...i guess there is someone special in my life. I didn't notice that they had been making me change though." I say blushing, maybe I could still save this. I could pull it into the right direction.

"oh! Well who is she son! I want to know everything." He says as he looks to me smiling brightly. I smile as I see the excitement in his face. It made my heart flutter seeing that much excitement in his eyes.

"Uhm...this person is absolutely wonderful, someone i've been around for a long time now. they...they've practically been there for me my whole life." I say as I look at my dad, he had a super confused look on his face, as to be expected. I sigh and look at him, not wanting to give too much away. I was trying to be really careful about my words. I look at him and wait for the next question to come up.

"So this isn't a girl from school?" He asks as he looks at me. I get up from the table and start to clear all of the dishes as we talk. He was asking too specific of questions for me to try and get around saying what I wanted.

"No dad, it's not a girl from school." I say sighing as i put hot water and soap into the sink to wash the dishes. I hear him get up and come closer to me, which normally I would of welcomed, but at this moment, I wanted him to be as far away as possible so that my body wouldn't give me away like it always seemed to do. "can we please just drop this dad?" I ask sighing

"At least answer one more question for me...Is it a girl?" He asks curiously as he leans against the counter across from me. I sigh and look at him, I might as well tell him the truth, there wasn't going to be much hiding it anymore. I just shake my head to give him his answer before I go back to the dishes, I was almost done when I felt his big strong arms snake around my waist, my breathing stopped immediately as i feel his body against me. This wasn't happening...not yet no no. I hear his breath centimeters from my ear and I try my hardest to hide the moan that was going to escape one way or another. He looks at me before he smiles "I just want you to know that no matter who you love or don't love. I will always love you, inside and out okay? And you can always come to me and talk to me and I'll listen OK?" he says with a genuine smile on his face. "now where did you hide those cupcakes from me?" he asks with a small chuckle.

I laugh and shake my head at him, of course it was about the damned cupcakes. I look back at him and smile bright "their in the cabinet above the freezer daddy, and okay." I say smiling before I go back to the dishes and he runs to get the cupcakes. I look back at him for a moment before I dry and put away all of the dishes. A sound coming from the table about made me drop one of our plates. Was that a moan that I just heard? I was frozen to my spot as I bite my lip, afraid to turn around to look at him.

"Oh my god Gohan! These are Great!" he says as he keeps eating them. I smile at him and nod before I go and sit by him, grabbing one of the cupcakes and start eating it. They were pretty good, a lot better than I was hoping for. I look at the once heaping pile of cupcakes. There were only one or two left. I smile and take one of the last ones as dad takes the other. Something magical happened then. I look up at my dad and he is looking right into my eyes as he eats his cupcake. He wasn't scarfing it down like he had the last ones, no, he was taking his sweet time with it. Just like in my fantasy earlier. It made it hard for me to look away from those plump lips and that tongue licking the cupcake that once had a heaping amount of frosting on it. Time seemed to be going by in super slow motion now. As I stare at my father eating the cupcake. I can feel my pants start to get tight once again. But there was no way that I could move now. He would notice for sure.

"are you going to eat that?" Dad asks me as i jolt out of my fantasy, I smile at him before i take one big bite, making sure he watched me as i took it, before I gave the rest to him.

"Here you go daddy." I say smiling sweetly at him before i sit there. Knowing that I couldn't move or else it would be the death of me. He watches me before he smiles bright and finishes off the last cupcake. He looks at me with a certain look in his eyes, I'm not sure what it was, I look into them for what seemed like hours trying to figure it out before he quickly gets up and leaves the room without another word. That was strange, normally he says something before he leaves the room. Maybe I was just loosing my mind and he did say something but I was too busy getting lost in his eyes to hear him. I sigh and decide to go to my room to take care of the demon in my pants, that always seemed to come up at the worst time. I change into my pajama pants and no shirt before I head downstairs to the living room to watch some tv before bed. I look at the couch and dad was already sitting there like normal.

He smiles at me and pats the seat right next to him on the couch. I smile and take the invitation, I sit down close to him as I always do before we watch some tv. I look at him and he has a peaceful look on his face, like he didn't have a single care in the world. Which was surprising, I had never seen this look so clear on his face before. I smile at him and sigh before I yawn, stretching my arms and my legs before I put my head in his lap and curl up smiling. This was something that I hadn't done in a while, and it must of startled him because I felt his body tense before he relaxed and started to pet my head. I smile bright and close my eyes. This was a familiar feeling, I missed being a little kid sometimes. Just sitting here with my dad as we enjoy each other's company was one of the greatest things in the world. It was so great, that when I closed my eyes, I slowly started to drift off into dreams about my father.

I woke up not even thirty or so minutes later, my father was now rubbing my back as he thought I was sleeping. I wasn't going to let him think otherwise at the moment. This was too good and too comfortable to ruin right now. I kept my eyes closed as my mind concentrates on his touch. His big calloused hands felt wonderful on my back, they felt so familiar and safe all at the same, the way he was rubbing my back almost put me back to sleep, if it wasn't for the hand slowly creeping its way down to caress my lower back. My breath hitched in my lungs for a moment. but I remembered that he thought I was still sleeping, so I did my best to stay normal. His hand stayed there for a while before it went even lower than that, to the point where he was fondling and caressing my ass.

My brain was going at a million miles an hour at this very moment. What could this mean? Was it an accident? was he so concentrated on the television that he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing? Or is he meaning to do this and the feelings that I have been trying to hide for so long now are finally being reciprocated. There was no way that this was actually happening right now. But even though I was pretty sure that I wasn't dreaming, I was going to have a little bit of fun with it anyway.

With my eyes still closed, I turn slightly so that I am laying on my chest. His hand completely moves off of me for a moment, as if he was scared that he had woken me up. I bite my lip, hoping and praying that by moving I didn't ruin the chance that I had. Soon enough though, he started to rub my back once again, I smile and relax into his touch, as I wait for his hand to back in the most wonderful spot, praying to Kami that it didn't take too long.

My prayers must have worked, because not to long after that, my dads hand was back to where it was. I listen intently as I keep my eyes closed, he was breathing heavier than normal and his heartrate was going pretty fast as he fondled my ass, i lean into his touch slightly as i try my hardest to pretend I'm asleep and not enjoying every second of this.

After a few moments, I decide to become brave and move again, this time my legs spread slightly. I felt his hand movement still, but not leave the place that it was. After a moment, his hand slid down from my ass to my thigh and started to stroke and rub my thigh. I had to bite my lip to the point that it was going to bleed to keep the moan in my mouth. I had never felt such glorious feelings in my entire life. I never wanted it to end.

But I knew that eventually that it would have to. I couldn't stay like this forever, I'm pretty sure that my cock would break from becoming so hard pretty soon. I sigh internally before I decide to 'wake up" i stretch and turn again, my hands coming up to my eyes to rub them. "d..daddy?" I ask softly before I look up to see his face. A mix of pure bliss and frustration was all over his features. It made me want to laugh softly, but I knew that I couldn't do that. I sit up and sit in his lap...my eyes widen as I feel what I'm sitting on. I couldn't contain the shutter that wracked my body for only a second before I wrapped my arms around his neck "will you carry me to bed daddy?" I asked him as I looked up into his eyes and smiled sleepily at him.

He smiled at me and nodded before he kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and smiled, feeling his lips on my forehead sent a jolt of pleasure through my entire body. As he picks me up, i cling to him tighter and place my head in the crook of his neck as he carried me to my room. I stop him before he gets me all the way in there. "c..Can I sleep with you daddy?" I ask him softly before I look at him with my puppy dog face.

I feel my dad's chest move as he chucked "Yes honey." he says softly to me before he goes past my room and goes to his own room. He lays me down gently in his bed and kisses my forehead once again before he goes into the bathroom. As soon as I hear the water for the shower going, I let out all the air I didn't know that I was holding in my lungs. I bite my lip and try my hardest to stay calm. Now I was in his room, in his bed soon to be with him after all of that just happened in the living room. There was no denying that something was going on. I just wanted to know. I soon hear the water turn off and I quickly snuggle up in bed, once again pretending to be asleep. Dad comes back in and lays down with me, a smile on his face as he lays next to me, I scoot closer to his nice warm body and snuggle to his chest like i did when I was a small child. He wrapped one arm around me and fell asleep. I soon heard soft snoring noises coming from my dad. I smile and look at him before i kiss his chest softly. "good night daddy." I say quietly before I let sleep slowly take me over.

* * *

It had been two months since the first incident. Two whole months, and almost every night since that one night, I had made dad cupcakes. Every single flavor that you could imagine with different fillings and frostings. Each night after he ate the cupcakes, we would go and sit together on the couch. I would 'fall asleep' on his lap and he would repeat the many things that he did to my body. Lately though, he had started getting more confident in his caresses. His hands would rub up and down my thigh, getting ever so close to my straining manhood. Sometimes the edge of his finger would stroke it. Causing very small whimpers to escape my mouth against my will. It would always end with us sleeping together in his bedroom, with his arm around me with me snuggled to his warm chest.

Not only that, dad has been talking to me a lot more than he used to. He initiates conversations much more often and makes them last longer, not like its hard because we always talk about stuff that he loves (like fighting and food).I smile and sigh happily, thinking about my dad seemed to be all that I did lately. Not that it was really a bad thing, but there could be more important things to be doing or thinking about, such as school or homework.

But as I lay on the couch, while dad is out training with Vegeta, instead of doing the things I should be doing, I was wondering if tonight should be the right time to tell him. I mean, since this had been happening for so long, maybe it was right to tell him that I know. Then instead of just touching me while he thinks I'm sleeping, he could be doing it all the time. Then I wouldn't have to pretend that I was sleeping, I could be doing much more productive things. But on the other hand, this could cause him to shut himself out from me again, the conversations would cease along with sleeping with him in his bed, and our time on the couch together. That alone wasn't worth telling him. I run my hands through my hair as I begin to think, weighing each option to the best of my ability. I sit up from the couch and smile, my decision was made. But the question now was how do I make it happen?

I immediately go to the kitchen. I make dinner first, knowing that he will want to eat as soon as he gets home. Then I choose carefully the kind of cupcakes that I want to make. I decide on the very first ones that I made. Maybe then he would get the hint. But then again maybe I'm going to have to spell it out for him. The possibilities of what could happen were endless. As I finish the cupcakes and dinner, I hear the door open. I smile and turn around seeing my dad smiling bright, even though he was beat to hell, he always had that sparkling smile on his face that made me weak at the knees. I look up at him and smile "hi daddy." I say softly as I help him into the kitchen before I give him a senzu bean and start to lay out supper.

I look at my dad, he seemed to be a lot quieter than normal. Something must be wrong with him. As I set the last of the food down I look at him and smile "hey you okay dad? Hellloooo is anyone in there?" I say as I start to wave my arms in front of him. Jeez where was his head today?

I see him jolt slightly in the chair before he looks at me laughing, putting a hand behind his head to rub his neck like he always did. "Yea, sorry I was just thinking about some stuff...were you saying something?" He asks me as he looks at me.

"No I wasn't..you just looked out of it and I was wondering if you were alright." I say with a smile on my face as I sit down and we both start to eat.

The meal was unusually quiet. Normally dad would be talking up a storm about his day. I was starting to become slightly worried. I mean, he is never this quiet...ever. I watch him eat carefully, trying to see if there was something in his expression that would give it away, and I saw absolutely nothing. It was really starting to become aggravating. There had to be something going on. Maybe I should wait until tonight. I sigh and start to put the dishes away, cleaning them as I went while he still ate. I would glance back at him occasionally, to see if the expression on his face changed, and it never did.

Once he was done, I gather all of the plates and clean them as he goes to the usual spot for where I hid the dessert, I turn to see him smile with delight as he takes them out and starts to eat them. Once I'm done with the dishes I go over to the table and grab a cupcake, eating as I watch him. I watch his every movement and expression change to see if I could find something, some sort of clue as to what was making him so quiet. After a while I got too frustrated and i just gave up. "Dad...What are you thinking about?" I ask him as I cross my arms over my chest and lean back into the chair.

He looks at me with an innocent look on his face. "I'm not thinking about anything...well besides how amazing these cupcakes are." he says smiling as he takes another big bite. i didn't believe him for a second. The look in his eyes told me that he wasn't only thinking about that.

"Dad..You told me that I could talk to you about anything...And you can do the same, with me. I want you to talk to me please." I say as i look at him with as innocent of a face that I can. Hoping that maybe he will say something...anything.

"well..there has been something on my mind lately. I was just thinking about what you said a while back, when you said that the person that you had a crush on wasn't a girl…" He says as he gets a slightly worried look on his face. My eyes widen, so that's what this was about.

"uh yea..what about it?" I ask carefully. I look at him, and he was staring down at the floor, as if he was afraid to look at me before he asks me the next question.

"Since it isn't a girl...would you mind if I asked who it was?" He says before he looks at me.

I look at him, trying to keep the composure on my face since I knew it definitely wasn't on the inside. "uhm….Uh…i do mind a little bit. Just because I don't know how this person feels about me. If they find out it could ruin our entire relationship. I'd rather keep it to myself." I say looking away from him as I internally smack myself around. That would've been the perfect time. I look up to see my dad's face, it looked hurt.

"you told me that I could talk to you about anything...so then why can't you answer a simple question. " He asks as he stands and goes over to me. My heart speeds up as I look up at him. I couldn't answer this, I couldn't make myself do it.

"Because It..it's...its wrong for me to like this person...I'm not supposed to like this person." I say as i look at him, the look on his face became even more confused. I sigh and stand "i'm going to go shower." I say before i sprint up the stairs. That was close. I couldn't believe that I thought that I could do this. Everytime it came even close to coming up I would shrink away in fear. I sigh and look at the shower curtain, There had to be an easy way to do this. I mean, there had to be a way to tell him. Maybe he was just thinking too much. All he had to do was say the four damned words "daddy I love you."

The water was starting to turn cold from him being in the shower for so long. I finally get out and changed into my pajamas. It was quite a bit later than normal. But dad was still downstairs watching tv. I sigh softly before I go and lay my head in his lap, this time laying on my back so that I can get a good look at his face. "I'll be honest with you if you're honest with me?" I say as i look at him with a reassuring smile.

"okay…" he says as he looks down at me smiling a little before he sighs. "why do you think that its wrong to like the person that you do." he asks me, I think for a moment as I look up at him sighing softly. At least he didn't ask me exactly who it was this time.

"its...just not normal. I know that I'm not normal but, that doesn't mean that I didn't grow up here and I'm not used to the customs of how humans work." I say as I look up at him, some of the confusion seemed to clear, but I could tell that there was still something on his mind. "Daddy...why does this seem to bother you so much. I mean, so what if I like someone." I say shrugging as I look up at him. I smile up at him, letting him know that he could tell me. I was for sure not ready for the answer that I was about to get.

He looked down at me for what seemed like a long time. "I don't know really. i guess...because you're all I have left. Not that that should mean anything. I was on my own for years with no one but myself..but I guess that I've gotten used to having you around. I love having you around. Youre my son and I love you and I just...want to keep you all to myself." He says as he looks down at me. My heart swelled in my chest. It made me feel loved and extremely happy.

I smile up at him and sit up, hugging him tight as my arms wrap around his neck. "you're always going to have me around daddy, I'm not gonna go anywhere...not for a long time.' I say as i smile at him, the look of worry was now gone from his eyes and I just wanted to kiss him with everything that I had. But instead I kiss his cheek and smile bright. I lay back down on his lap and watch tv. I could tell that he had another question for me. I knew what it was also. I look up at him for a second "I'll tell you when I'm ready ok?" I say to him as I smile and snuggle to his lap, closing my eyes to drift off to sleep for a moment.

When I woke up, I smile as I feel the familiar sensation of my dads hand on my lower back, stroking it slowly. I leaned into his touch and bit my lip, my eyes opening this time. My face was away from him so that he couldn't see me. As soon as I feel his gigantic hands on my ass, that's when I start to let him know that I'm kind of awake. I make small noises and I move my ass in his hands. I could hear his breathing pick up, I could almost imagine what he was saying also. His hands started to get rougher, making me almost lose it. I just wanted to reach up and kiss the fuck out of this man. But I couldn't just yet. I had to let this play out.

When I feel his hand go down to my thigh, that's when I immediately spread my legs for him. He stopped for a moment and tightened his grip on my thigh, making me whimper softly. I'm pretty sure that he knew that I was awake. I feel another hand come up my back into my hair. I bite my lip and whine softly before I turn to look into my dads eyes.

"G..gohan.." He says softly as I look up at him and bite my lip, sitting into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck as I look at him.

"it's you daddy...I love you." I say softly while I look into his eyes and bite my lip, my heart felt like it was about to explode in anticipation. I watch him as he looks at me for a moment and leans down to kiss my forehead. my heart fell into my stomach. I didn't know what to do. I was praying that he would of liked me back. I look at him with tears in my eyes and he looks at me with wide eyes.

"Gohan...I love you too...but." There was always a fucking but..Every fucking time. I jump up and shake my head running up to my room. Well let me rephrase that, i TRIED to run to my room. But a hand locked itself around my wrist as I get up and run. I look back at him and he was looking into my eyes "Let me finish. I love you too gohan, but I don't want to ruin what we have right now. You're my son." He says as I look at him like he has lost his damned mind

"are you serious…" I say as I look at him with wide eyes. "what the hell! I just spilled my guts to you..and you admit that you like me back. What in gods name makes you think that this will ruin what we have? So what if it does?! I would much rather fucking try than this dammit!" I say. I know that I was throwing a temper tantrum like a kid but damnit I didn't care.

"Gohan, watch your language!" He says glaring at me. Was he serious right now? I couldn't believe him. I just shake my head and pull away from him. I storm to my room and slam and lock the door. I knew that it wouldn't take much for him at all to break it down. But, he didn't. A few minutes later he comes to the door and knocks softly. I didn't want to hear anything of what he had to say. So I just laid down and closed my eyes. "Gohan...please come here." I look at the door with wide eyes, it sounded like dad was crying. In all my years, I had never seen or even heard my dad cry. I slowly go to the door and unlock it before I look up at him and my eyes widen as i see my dad there, with tears in his eyes as he looks at me.

I look up at him and slowly take my hand to wipe his tears away. i look into his eyes and lean on him as I feel myself tear up as well. I see him look at me before he leans down slowly and stops, his lips were centimeters from mine. "I love you...and I'm willing to...give this a try if you are...just this once okay?" He says before I smile at him and stroke his cheek.

Just this once." I say before I lean up and seal our lips together. As soon as our lips were sealed, I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body and I grip his shirt tightly as we kiss passionately. I slowly ran my hand up to my dads hair. I use my hand to pull us closer together. His hand goes and snakes around me so that his hands are on my hips to pull us impossibly closer together. His tongue comes out of his mouth and slowly starts to lick my lip. I whimper and open my mouth for him. I was shaking softly as I slowly open my eyes to see my dad's gorgeous black eyes. My knees buckle out from under me as I whimper from all the pleasure that his kiss was giving me.

Dad grabs me and chuckles softly before he starts to stroke my chest as he walks us to his room. "maybe we should continue this not standing up." he says softly before he lays me down in bed and begins to kiss me again. This time, I wasn't taken over by the shock of him actually kissing me. I could actually kiss him back. I moan into the kiss and slowly wrap a leg around his waist before I nuzzle his nose and pull away slowly. I pant, looking at him as my hands travel down his chest to where the sash on his gi was. I look into his eyes before I untie the sash and slowly take off his shirts that he had on and tossed them across the room.

Never in my life had I seen something more beautiful. Every single inch of his exposed chest was absolutely to die for. I look at him for a moment before he smiles at me and nods. I lean down slowly and start to kiss his chest. I kiss his collarbone and down to his pecs. I groan softly as my hands run up and down the muscles of his chest. Stopping once to run my thumbs across his nipples softly. I smile as i watch them harden under my touch before I hear my dad moan softly and run a hand through my hair. That gave me the encouragement that I needed to keep going. I lean in and keep rubbing them until I move one of my hands to slowly lick his nipple. Watching it harden further as my dad gasped and moaned my name.

"Oh...Gohan sweetie…" he groans as his fingers tighten in my hair, causing me to moan softly before I look into his eyes and kiss him deeply. He moves so that his rock hard body is on top of mine. I feel his hips on mine and it was enough for me to roll my eyes and arch into the body on top of mine. I look up and see my dad smile before he leans down and whispers in my ear. "Do you feel that honey? that's all for you." He says before he slowly starts to move his hips on top of mine, thrusting his clothed cock onto mine making me gasp and grip onto his hair. My lower half felt like it was on fucking fire as he did this. He was going way too damned slow for my liking. I match his thrusts and try to pick up the pace, but before long he caught on to what I was doing and took his hands, placing them on my hips to still my movements.

"don't move this any faster. I want this to last." he says to me as I look up at him. He smiles softly before he takes my shirt and takes it off of me slowly. i look up at him as I see him bite his lip and run his hands across my chest. His fingers leaving a trail of fire on my skin. I moan deeply and look up at him. At this rate, I was going to cum at any second. I didn't want this to end before it started.

"daddy...please..I need this now." I say as I pout and look up at him as my hand snakes into his pants and slowly grips around the huge piece of meat there. My eyes widen as I feel it in my hands, this was bigger than I could of ever imagined. As I begin to stroke him, I realize that it was only getting bigger. Which turned me on to no end. I look up into my dad's half lidded eyes and kiss them before I kiss his lip and start to go slightly faster.

As soon as I start to pump him harder, he groans and wraps his hands into my hair. "Gohan...please harder baby." He moans to me in my ear, making me shiver before I pump him even faster. I look up to see a l look of pure bliss on his face. I smile brightly at him before I kiss him deeply and start to kiss down his chest. This may be my only chance to do this. So if it was going to happen I was going to do it right.

I slowly kiss down to his pants and slowly pull off the bright orange things along with his boots and boxers. Leaving him naked on the bed.I look up at him and lick my lips, like I was about to devour the biggest meal that I had ever had in my life. I slowly take him into my hand again. Only now I got to see how big he truly was. I couldn't even fit my hand around him. I pumped him the best that I could before I lean down and kiss the tip of his hard cock slowly. Causing his hips to thrust up hard and for him to scream.

"Ah! Gohan...sweetie don't tease daddy please." He says as he bites his lip and looks down at me for a moment.

I smile and nod "Okay daddy I won't anymore." I say before i kiss his tip once more, taking him into my mouth as I moan around him. The taste was delightful. It tasted like my daddy. I slowly start to move my head up and down the part that I couldn't fit into my mouth I used my hand to stroke slowly. I could hear dad groan and scream list upon list of profanities as I milked his sweet cock for all that it was worth. I look at him and moan before I take a hold of his hips, making sure that they wouldn't move as I take my head and slowly lower myself down as far as i could. Getting only about half of him into my mouth as he was hitting the back of my throat. I moan around him and try my hardest not to choke. I pull away coughing as I look at my dad, who had a dazed look in his eyes.

I smile at him as I come back up slowly and kiss him again. He pouts and looks at me. "why did you stop Gohan? It felt so good." he says to me as I look down at him.

I lean forward and smirk, biting his ear before I whisper into it. "because my sweet daddy, I want you to cum inside something else." I say before I pull away and smile at him, taking two of his fingers and putting them in my mouth. He moved them around a little as my tongue licked around them and gathered as much saliva on to the fingers as they could. As I did this, we looked into eachothers eyes, I was trying to find some kind of hesitation, but I found none at all. He wanted this, and he was going to take it. I whimper at the thought of that huge cock trying to fit into my ass. I got chills just thinking about it.

When his fingers were nice and lubed up and my pants were thrown across the room to Kami knows where, my dad looks at me and pulls me close to him. He spreads my legs and gently starts to rub on my sensitive entrance. He rubs it gently, as if not to force anything on me. Once the finger was finally in I felt a little tinge of discomfort. Yea it hurt, not only because I was a virgin in every sense of the word, but also because my dads hand was huge. Just like the rest of him.

"Honey you need to relax." My dad says to me softly as he slowly thrusts his finger in and out of me. I nod softly and close my eyes trying to relax. I feel my dad hit a certain spot inside me that made me arch my back and moan loudly and out of the blue. I pant softly as I look up at him, he was smiling as he keeps hitting that spot. I was starting to see spots in my vision. I wasn't going to last too much longer if he kept this up like this.

"D..daddy..please...I'm ready." I say to him as i scoot closer to him and kiss him deeply. After a while, I lay down on my back and look up at my dad above me, his pulsating cock was at my entrance. He rubbed it there but didn't move, causing me to whine and thrust into his touches. "D..daddy..stop teasing me. Please daddy I want it so bad." I say as i look up at him, i see a smirk emerge on his face. He looks at me and pushes it in a little.

"Oh really now? Tell daddy how bad you want it. I wanna hear you tell me you want me." He says as he enters more, causing me to gasp in pleasure. He pulls out once again and I want to scream at him, take his hips and ram them into me. I was going insane with need and he wasn't giving it to me.

I groan and look up into his eyes "daddy, please I want your huge cock inside me. I want you to ram it right into me." I say panting. I look up at him and see that devilish smirk on his face. It made me shiver for what was to come.

"As you wish." He says before he slams himself into me. I gasp and let out a scream of pain before I start to pant hard. God that hurt a hell of a lot more than I thought that it was going to. I look up at my dad, who was leaning down to kiss me and stroke my neck to help me calm down. Once the pain subsided I looked up into his eyes and smiled a little, nodding to him telling him that it was okay to move.

Right when he moved, I started to whimper at the feeling, It was kind of uncomfortable, but that didn't mean that it didn't feel good. This was the greatest thing that I have ever felt. I wrap my arms around my dads neck and look into his eyes as i moan softly, feeling his huge cock sliding in and out of me. It was an odd feeling. The feeling that he had to thrust in at a certain pace or else there was no way that it was going to go in. He had to force it inside of me. It was one of the greatest feelings in the world. I whimper and look up at him, panting softly as I lean up to kiss him deeply.

"D..daddy I'm so close." I say whimpering, he smiles down at me and kisses me as he goes harder, making him groan before he takes my hardness into his hand and starts to stroke it in time with his thrusts, with each thrust he would hit that special spot that made my vision got blurry.

"Let go Gohan, I want to watch you cum all over...Cum for me gohan." Dad says into my ear in a rough voice causing me to moan as I turn to try and look at him, but I couldn't see anything but black spots in my vision as my orgasm wracked my body hard. I scream and arch my back, my sticky white seed getting all over my chest and his, plus on the bed. I could feel a warm liquid filling me as I came all over, looking up at him panting before he pulls out of me. I smile at him and sit up in the bed and begin to lick myself off of him. I look up into his eyes as I do this, he is looking down at me adoringly as his head strokes my hair slowly.

I lay back down and look up at him smiling a little. Finally, after all that time of lusting over my father, after imagining this moment, it finally happened. I look over at him and kissed him slowly before I watch him get up and get a warm washcloth to clean us both up. When he was done, I look at him and smile, stroking his cheek gently before I snuggle close to his chest, suddenly exhausted. "I love you daddy...I'll never forget this." I say as I look up at him.

"I love you too honey. Get some sleep." He says smilng as he kisses my forehead, making me smile before I let sleep take me over.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up groaning in pain. my ass was on fire. For a second i begin to think what the hell did I do to deserve this. That's when my brain decided to start functioning as it brought back images of last night. I smile bright as I look around, seeing that dad wasn't there. He was probably training again. I had to get to school, but I was going to take my sweet time. I get up and smile, Making dad breakfast and leaving it in the fridge. I look around and see that there was one unfrosted cupcake on the counter, I go over to it and smile, seeing that dad took the frosting off of it this morning. There was a note by it. As I read it. I couldn't believe what I was reading. I tear up and smile before I take it with me to school unable to stop looking at it.

"Your cupcakes are as sweet as your kisses. i can't wait to have those sweet lips of yours on mine when you come home 3"

_**AN: I hope that you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was my first story and I am very proud of it. I was thinking of making this story into more than a one-shot. If anything i will add Goku's POV to this lovely little treat. Reviews are very much appreciated :3 and suggestions for new stories are also welcome, I'm always looking for new ideas! I'm only one person I can't think of everything. :D until next time my lovelies!** _

 


End file.
